Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip that is used in a vehicle in order to attach an attaching member (e.g., an overhead console) to a subject member (e.g., a body panel).
Description of Related Art
This type of clip is already known. For example, as shown in FIG. 21, a clip 110 is known. The known clip 110 includes an anchor (leg) portion 120 (an engagement portion) that is configured to be inserted into an insertion hole 132 formed in a subject member 130 (e.g., a body panel), and a connecting portion 116 (a head portion) that is capable of being connected to an attaching portion 136 of an attaching member (e.g., an overhead console). The anchor portion 120 of the clip 110 is designed in consideration of an insertion (push-in) load that is applied thereto when it is inserted into the insertion hole 132 of the subject member 130 and a retention force (an engagement force to the insertion hole) that is required for the anchor 120 (the clip) after it is fully inserted into the insertion hole 132. Conversely, the connecting portion 116 of the clip 110 is formed or shaped in consideration of a type and a shape of attaching portion 136 of the attaching member. Further, the anchor portion 120 includes a pair of (two) pillars 122 that are integrated with the connecting portion and separated via a slot 121 that continuously extends between distal and proximal ends of the anchor portion 120, and a pair of (two) flexible strips 128 that are respectively connected to distal ends of the pillars 122. The pillars 122 are positioned so as to flex inward without interfering with each other. Further, the flexible strips 128 are respectively shaped to be outwardly obliquely spread toward proximal ends of the pillars 122.
In order to attach the attaching member (the overhead console) to the subject member 130 (the body panel), the connecting portion 116 of the clip 110 is connected to the attaching portion 136 of the attaching member. Thereafter, the anchor portion 120 of the clip 110 can be pressed against the insertion hole 132 of the subject member 130 by applying a desired insertion force (load). As a result, the anchor portion 120 can be inserted into the insertion hole 132 while the flexible strips 128 are flexed inwardly. Upon insertion of the anchor portion 120, the flexible strips 128 can engage a periphery of the insertion hole 132, so that the anchor portion 120 can be retained in the insertion hole 132 with a desired retention force. Thus, the clip 110 can be attached to the subject member 130. As a result, the attaching member can be attached to the subject member 130 via the clip 110.
To the contrary, in order to remove or detach the attaching member from the subject member 130 for maintenance or other such purposes, the anchor portion 120 (the clip 110) is applied with a removal or extraction force greater than the retention force thereof. Upon application of the extraction force, the extraction force can be transmitted to the pillars 122 via the flexible strips 128, so that the pillars 122 can be pressed inwardly. As a result, the flexible strips 128 can be disengaged from the periphery of the insertion hole 132, so that the anchor portion 120 (the clip 110) can be removed from the subject member 130. Thus, the attaching member can be removed from the subject member 130.
According to the clip 110 thus constructed, when the attaching member is removed from the subject member 130, the anchor portion 120 can be extracted from the insertion hole 132 after the flexible strips 128 are disengaged from the periphery of the insertion hole 132. As a result, when the anchor portion 120 is extracted from the insertion hole 132, the flexible strips 128 of the anchor portion 120 can be effectively prevented from being abraded or worn away. Therefore, the removed clip 110 can be used repeatedly.
However, as shown in FIG. 22, the anchor portion 120 of the clip 110 may be pressed against the insertion hole 132 of the subject member 130 while the anchor portion 120 is not aligned with the insertion hole 132. In such a case, the distal end (a leading end) of the anchor portion 120 may contact the periphery of the insertion hole 132. As a result, the anchor portion 120 can be prevented from being inserted into the insertion hole 132. At this time, the periphery of the insertion hole 132 may enter the slot 121 formed in the anchor portion 120, so that the pillars 122 can be excessively spread by the periphery of the insertion hole 132. As a result, the pillars 122 can be broken, so that the clip 110 can be damaged. The damaged clip 110 cannot be used again.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved clips.
Further, another known clip of this type is taught by, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5558322.